


Locked Out

by EffingEden



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Doctor Who
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is sulking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic prompt, 'Narnia/Doctor Who; Lucy & The Doctor; Missing home'

“ _There_ you are!” a voice intruded, joggling her out of some deep thinking. She glared at the rumpled man who clambered through a tangle of wire and coral growth to get to her. “Still glum?” he asked in an obscenely chirpy manor. She turned away from him with every ounce of regal distain in her body. “Still in a sulk,” he sighed.

He leaned against the irregular, whirring wall, running a hand over one softly glowing ridge before tipping his head back. He was quiet for a few moments – such an oddity in itself that Lucy slid a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. His throat was a pale column with an ever-so-slight beginnings of bristle coming through. His jaw was quite defined and his mouth was pressed into a tight line in annoyance – though this was his fault.

Her gaze lifted a little more, meeting his eyes. She looked away. “Look. I know how hard you worked to find it. I know how long you took on those starcharts – those were quite marvellous, you know. Really, skilfully done. But you have to understand. Some things I can’t play around with. That whole system was Time Locked. I’m sorry Lucy, but there’s no way to get you home.”

He did sound regretful under his annoyance. She knew he had been eager to visit Narnia, too, after she had told him about it. He had wanted to talk with a resting star – or even Aslan, if they could find him. But after all her work between adventures, it had come to nothing.

She could never get home. Not unless Aslan wanted her back.

It hurt so much that he didn’t. “Sorry,” she said, finally. Her voice wobbled a little and sounded all together far too watery. “I’ve not been much good. I just… miss it so much. There’s no where else like it. And I… I can’t ever get back there.”

The Doctor looked quite serious for a moment. “No, don’t. Don’t apologies. I know… I know how it feels. You can be upset for as long as you want. I’ll stop prodding you about it.” He pushed away from the wall and began to retreat, but Lucy moved faster and grabbed his sleeve.

“Let’s… let’s just go and… and do something. Something exciting and new. Wallowing isn’t any fun at all.”

He looked at her for a heartbeat, then he grinned, all teeth and glee. “All right. I know just the place!”


End file.
